


Merlin

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Camelot_Drabble's character-prompt "Merlin".</p><p>Thanks, Issy, for the beta. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_Drabble's character-prompt "Merlin".
> 
> Thanks, Issy, for the beta. :)

There were times when Merlin was ready to give up. Arthur wasn’t going to come back. He hadn’t in 1500 years, would it take him another 1500? The prat had had time enough to finally show his face once more and didn’t, so why would he, Merlin, still wander about, waiting for him? But each time he entertained thoughts like these, an invisible force pulled him back to the shores of the lake where he sat for hours, a sad little smile on his face and deep within his heart, he knew, if he had to he would wait for Arthur forever.


End file.
